She's Back
by LizzaliciousChic
Summary: Harry's bored out of his mind at school untill a certain someone changes his mind. please RR changed the rating for upcoming chapters, just warning anybody who has a problem with intimacy haha.
1. The new Student

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters J.K. Rowling has already created. The story however is mine as most things are based on personal experiences and thoughts.

Background: This takes place in a regular high school setting and none of the characters are witches and wizards… or are they?

Chapter one

Harry slumped down in his desk that was incredibly small for him, cramping his long legs, and his right hand barely keeping his head up. Mr. Simms, and old, feeble man with white hair—well what hair there was left, droned dully on about the life styles of the ancient Egyptians. Though Harry usually enjoyed learning about this great civilization, his vividly bright emerald eyes seemed to glaze over as his teacher's mono-tone voice drifted in one ear and out the other. Each minute seemed like an hour as Harry then found himself in the pharaoh's palace with a radiant beauty standing next to him smiling. She wore the traditional light weight fitted dress and gazed at him with her deep, round chocolate colored eyes. His wife followed him as Harry walked to the near by wall and looked out at his great kingdom.

Harry was suddenly awoken from his daydream by a sweet call, "Mr. Simms!" The teacher looked up from his papers and saw a girl of 16 with wavy brunette hair, looking at him with her deep brown twinkling eyes, smiling.

"Hermione Granger!" He exclaimed, "so wonderful to see you!"

"Yes, it's good to be home" she said happily.

Harry watched as the apparently old but new student gave the teacher a short hug. Then Mr. Simms told her "why don't you take a seat. There is one in front of Harry."

He gestured towards Harry at the empty seat in front of him. She smiled and nodded while turning to walk over to the open desk. Harry was momentarily lost in her eyes as she came toward him until she slid into the seat and turned around. She stuck out her hand and said in a slightly whispered voice, "Hi. I'm Hermione Granger."

Harry quickly, almost too quickly he thought, took her hand and shook it politely. "Harry Potter." He stated.

"Well, it's nice to meet you—I don't remember you being here before."

"I just moved here about two months ago."

"Oh, I see. I must have left just a couple weeks before—it was almost Christmas break."

(A/N: making it February now….. Valentines day just around the corner!... coincidence? I think not! Lol)

"Ahem," Hermione quickly turned her head to Mr. Simms. "It is delightful that you are back, Miss Granger, but I would as that you please pay attention?"

"Oh yes, sir," she said quickly in a sweet voice and she bit her bottom lip as she noticed everyone looking at her. "sorry…" she said quietly.

The teacher just smiled and continued on with his drawling lecture. Harry noticed Hermione turn her hear back and flash him a quick smile. He returned it as she fully turned to the front of the classroom leaving Harry gazing at her hair brush against her shoulders and thinking, _"that smile, wow."_ And let out a soft sigh.

So what do you think? Please read and review, be nice though, this is my first!


	2. Daydream

Pleas read and review! I need to know if i'm just totally wasting my time with this. But I'm kinda happy with this chapter... so... let me know what you think! oh and I don't own any of JK rowlings characters of course! i mean otherwise, I'd be rolling around in cash! haha

Chapter Two

Hermione barely made it through the rest of the hour without falling asleep when finally the bell rang. She shot out of her seat and picked up her books off the desk. She turned to Harry, "Well, I'll see you around?" she said, flashing her beautiful smile.

"Oh—yea, see ya" Harry said in a tone as if she had caught him off guard.

"K, well bye!" and she hurried out of the classroom thinking, _"man, I HAVE missed a lot—since when did this school get cuties like THAT?"_

She went to her locker to change her books from history to math. _Sigh… algebra, that's definitely something I didn't miss._ Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden, excited voice, "Hermione!!!" She quickly turned around to see a tall girl wither her obviously dyed, red hair in pig tails running toward her and a taller boy with natural flaming red hair and freckles following close behind. Hermione let out a squeak. "Izzy!" she screamed and the two girls embraced. She then turned toward the boy and stood on her tip-toes to throw her arms around his neck. "Ron it's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too, Mione" he said and gave a goofy lop-sided smile.

"Ohmygosh, I'm so happy, how have you guys been? I'm so sorry I didn't keep in touch as well as I should have."

"Oh its ok," said Izzy, "we know you were busy. I'm just so happy you're back!" she squeaked and gave her best friend another quick hug. "Hey well we better get to class—what do you have next?"

Hermione gave out a frustrated sigh, "Algebra dos."

"Great!" grinned Ron, "so do we!"

The three friends went down the hall into the classroom. She greeted her teacher, Ms. McMonagal as she had with Mr. Simms. She then noticed a familiar face sitting towards the back of the room. "Hi again, Harry!" she waved, "Come on guys, let's go sit over here." Hermione, Izzy, and Ron went down the aisles toward Harry.

"Hi, Hermione." He looked at the other two. "And you're… Ron and… Isabella?"

Izzy somewhat shuddered at the name, but laughed, "yes, you're right, unfortunately, but please call me Izzy."

Ron joined in, "so I see you two have met already?" he looked from Harry to Hermione.

"Yeah. We had history last hour with Simms." stated Hermione. She turned to Izzy, "Since when did you become a red head?"

Ron quickly answered this instead, "Since she thought she could win me over by trying to impress me with similar looks." As he ran his hand through his hair and flashed his signature slightly crooked smile. Even Harry, who had been more like a spectator in this conversation, had to laugh at this.

Izzy, however, just rolled her eyes and in a heavily filled with sarcasm tone stated, "Oh yes, because I just want you SO bad. Oh baby, oh baby." Ron's smile faded and he just shrugged and slouched into his desk.

Through a small fit of giggles Hermione got out, "God, I've missed you guys." After finally composing herself, "so really, why?"

"Oh you know me, I can have my hair the same color for too long—gets too boring otherwise." She just laughed. "I'm thinking of an ultimate blond next." She said, her blue eyes twinkling. And with that the bell rung and Ms. McMonagal went to the center of the class and began calling roll. When the last person was called and accounted for, she turned to the board to begin the lesson.

Izzy took that opportunity to scribble a quick note to Hermione.

--So… what do you think of Harry?

She folded it up and discretely handed it back to her friend. Ron glanced over to his left and rolled his eyes at them.

**--I have to say, he IS really cute. :-P Have you ever talked to him at all?**

--No, not really. We have a couple classes together, and he seems nice. He came a little after you left.

**--Yeah. That's what he said last hour. I think we should hang out this afternoon and maybe see if he would like to come along.**

--Ooooh. So does a certain best friend of mine have a little crush on the new kid? Hmm you better watch out missy, I'm gonna have my eye on you!

Hermione let out a slight giggle at the thought and then heard from the front of the room. "Unless that piece of paper is your notes on completing the square, Miss Granger, I trust you will help it find its way back into your bag." Her teacher said strictly.

Hermione blushed and folded up the note and placed it under her notebook. Once again she found everyone in the room looking at her momentarily. She slid down in her seat and tried to shield her eyes from everyone's gazes. Ron and Izzy just chuckled quietly and shook their heads as the turned back to the front of the room.

"well, well," Hermione heard a whispered voice say to the right of her. She looked to see Harry's bright, green eyes looking at her, "only the first day back and already getting in trouble." He said, joking. She just smiled at him and mouthed, _"shut-up!"_ She picked up her pencil to start copying the noted from the board. Though part of her brain was busy copying, the other half seemed to be drifting.

She was on a tropical island, walking along the ocean, the white sand filling in between her toes. There was a cool breeze that made her light blue sarong flutter and her hair sway with the wind. A man walked beside her in bright Hawaiian patterned swim trunks. He was very built and his already messy jet black hair continuously became more messy with the help of the wind. They stopped and turned toward each other. She looked into his deep emerald eyes. He pulled her close and bent his head down, his lips coming closer to hers…

"Yo! Hermione!" Izzy called, waking Hermione from her daydream fantasy. "Lets go! We gotta get goin so the lunch lines don't get too long."

Finally fully back to reality, Hermione quickly thought of an idea. "Hey, instead why don't we go out? My parents gave me the car for the week."

"Great idea!" chimed Ron. "I really wasn't looking forward to yet another day of overcooked tater-tots."

Hermione and Izzy laughed. Hermione turned to see if Harry was still there. He was just picking up his books when she asked, "Harry, would you like to come with us?"

He just looked at the three and back to Hermione, "Oh, ok. Sure, yea, that'd be great… I mean, if it's not too big of a hassle."

"Aww," Izzy said, "that's so cute. He's so modest." She flashed a friendly smile to Harry, "Of course it's not!"

And with that, the four of them wandered out the classroom.


	3. Lunch

Well thank to those who have reviewed. Some of them have said don't bother with it but so far the majority says keep going, so if you don't like it, don't read it! So here goes another chapter, I seem to be on a roll the past couple days… but I'm afraid I might have to stop for a while, finals this week! Aaahh! School! Oh and just one other thing to say about this. I am doing this merely for fun, I'm not aspiring to be a big hit novelist or anything so before you decide to go flaming all out on me, you'd just be wasting your time because this is all just for the hell of it really. So with that said, on with the show!

Chapter Three

The four students walked across the school out to the parking lot, talking and laughing about their day. Hermione led them to a white, semi-beat up mini-van. Ron then said in a some what shocked tone, "what happened to the Jag?!"

Hermione just laughed at him, "you really think my parents are gonna let me take that out after not driving, much less being in a car for months?!"

Izzy looked at him and laughed, "Even I knew that, I mean, you know how protective her parents are!"

Ron went slightly pink, "well… I don't know… it was just a thought."

When they were finally all in, the girls in the front, Hermione started the car and the radio blast into their ears so loudly they couldn't even tell what was playing. Ron and Harry jumped in the back seats and Izzy screamed with her hands over her ears, "Holy shit , Hermione! Are you TRYING to go deaf?!"

Hermione laughed as she turned down the volume and they then realized it was just an ad for a used car lot. "Sorry guys," she said turning to face her back seat passengers.

"Oh no, that's ok," Harry said abnormally loud, "I LOVE having prices of junky cars being blasted at me!" They all laughed, not really because of what he said, but the fact it was the most he'd spoken all day. His and Hermione's eyes met for a split second but she quickly shot her look back to Izzy.

"You know, it's been a while since I've been around this stuff. I couldn't help it on the way to school! I've missed it all!" she smiled quickly and turned the volume back up. "Oooh!" she squealed with delight, "I love this song!" Izzy and her both flashed huge smiles at one another and on cue both started singing and dancing in their seats.

_1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and I really wanna make you mine. _

I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine.

Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you don't need that money  
when you look like that, do ya honey.

They both began to air guitar and continued singing. Ron and Harry looked at each other in almost disbelief as to what they were witnessing. "The two smartest girls in the class…" he said shaking his head, but grinning and laughing at the girls' behavior. As the song began to come to a close Ron chimed in, "now though that was pure entertainment, may we please get going? I'm thinking those tater-tots wouldn't have been too bad now."

"Yea," Harry agreed, "I'm starving."

After their massive fit of giggles, both girls nodded their heads and Hermione looked to her passengers. "Hmm… so what shall it be, gang? How about some Chinese take-out?"

Izzy's eyes lit up. "oooh! Yea!"

They were pulling out of the parking lot and turned onto the main street. Harry went back to his somewhat silent mood and listened more to the conversations than actually taking part in them. They kept talking about all these things Hermione hadn't been around for so long. Where was she? Why didn't she have access to all these things like phones and computers and radios?

Harry's questioning thoughts were interupted by Ron's voice, "Hey dude, we're here."

"Oh--" said Harry, "right." And the four of them all got out of Hermionie's van. Though he was the last out of the car, Harrywas the first to the door so as any decent human being would do, he waited with the door open for the others.

"Awww," said Izzy in a sweet voice, "modest AND a gentleman!" She flashed a smile back to Hermione and the hat yet another short, girly giggle fit.

_"God she's beautiful."_ Harry thought as Hermione went in behinf her friend. Ron passed him. "Thanks, man." and they exchanged guy nods.

Once they had all ordered and quikly recieved their food, Izzy suggested that they just sit and eat in the tiny restaurant. "It's way better than eating at those tables at school." she added, sliding into a booth and making room for Ron.

"Yea, I agree," Harry said as he slid in on the other side, Hermione coming up beside him. "Just last week I almost sat on what looked like some ancient form of strawberry smoothie or something."

Hermione scrunched up her nose and stuck out her tongue to make a disgusted face. _"so cute,"_ thought Harry.

"That's something i was really loving not being aroun." Hermione laughed. Harry thought of asking about where she had been, but decided against it. It could be something very personal.

Izzy sat up quickly, as if she just remembered something extremely important, her mouth full of rice. Everyone noticed this and luahged, staring at her as she seemed to hurrilly chew and swallow.

"Very lady-like, very sexy." joked Ron.

She just smiled at him, "why thank you!" and she turned to Hermione, "so you still haven't said anything about the most important subject!"

Hermione looked curiously across the table to her friend, "What do you mean?"

Izzy just rolled her eyes and attempted to continue in a bad British accent, "Did you meet any handsome young blokes over in the land of Great Britain?"

_"Oooh,"_ Harry thought to himself, _"so that's where she was-- but wait, why would she not have all the technology crap? I mean they've got that all over there-- unless... no, that couldn't be it."_Harry just poked at his seseme chicken with his chopsticks and let his mind to rest as he listened to his new, well what he thought they were, friends.

Hermione threw her head back in laugher. "That's not what we sound like," she stated, her accent slipping a bit. Harry took notice of this, _"wow, sexy."_ he smiled slightly. Hermione continued, "but as far as bloked go, certainly no Orlando Blooms, but definitly met really good guys... just, not any that were really right for me, that's all."

"Well ofcourse not," Ron said smugly, "I was back here in the good old U.S of A!" He smiled widly. Again Hermione let out a loud laugh and Izzy slapped him on the arm, "You're so full of yourself." Ron just shrugged. Harry joined in laughing with Hermione and soon all four of them were laughing out loud.

They finished up their lunched and all reached for the fortune cookies. "Harry, why don't you read your's first?" Izzy suggested, "oh-- and don't forget to add "in bed" to the end of it." she flashed a smile, "makes it more interesting."

Harry laughed and opened his cookie. He tooke the little slip of paper. He chuckled again and shook his head in disbelief. "Well what does it say??" Hermione asked urgingly.

Harry cleared his throat and read out loud, "You will encounter many new friends... in bed."

"Well," Ron chuckled, "If that's talking about us, you'll have to count me out on that one-- I just don't swing that way, dud, no offense."

Harry laughed, "None taken." He then turned to Hermione, "k-- your turn."

She cracked it open and read the paper, "You will soon enjoy time with a new conpanion in bed."

"hmm..." Izzy thought out loud, "I guess I AM going to have to keep an eye on you!" She glanced from her to Harry and laughed. Hermione's whole face went pink. "Okay," Izzy said, "my turn." she ahd already opened and ate her cookie. Her fortune said, "A flame will ignite between you and a close aquaintence." She didn't need to add the ending for everyone started laughing again. She glanced over to Ron, "Eeeww!" She whine jokingly.

After composing himself, Ron stated, "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I've got you all beat. Ahem." He continuted in a very educated voice, "Remember this date two months from now. Your greates fantasy will come true." Everyone immidiatly cracked up. "Looks like the Ronster's getting a booty call!"

They continured laughing when Hermione suddenly noticed what time it was. "Oh shit! Guys, we're already 10 minutes late for fifth hour!"

They piled back into the van and headed back to school. "Crap," whined Izzy, again in the front seat, "I hate missing Chem. Drake's gonna kill us!"

"Yea," Harry added in a wooried voice, "We were supposed to be doing a really huge lab today too."

Hermione swallowed loudly. Ron was the only one who seemed to be calm and not bothered by any of this. "Hey, Mione," he said tapping her on the shoulder, "go park on the other side of the school. I have an idea."


	4. Music Buddies

This was before and after my extremely easy Spanish final. Lol so here it is.

Chapter Four:

They parked on the far side of the school, away from windows. Hermione, Izzy, and Harry all started going for the main door, but Ron stopped them suddenly. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Do you WANT to be caught by the principle and get detentions?!" He led them to a very discrete door on the side. Harry didn't even know it was there. He didn't think the girls did either from the confused looks on their faces.

Hermione began to speak, "Ron, where does thi—"

"Sshh!" Ron suddenly quieted her, holding up his finger up to his mouth. They were all silent as Ron led them through another door. When they were al in, Ron smiled and called out, "Hey Mr. S!"

The other three finally realized they were in the music wing of the school. Mr. Splitmick was the head of the arts department. He was a short man with bushy white hair. All they could see was his very kindly face smiling at them just above the music stand he was standing behind. "Ah, Mr. Weasley, I see you are late coming from lunch again." He saw the rest of the group standing behind Ron. "And I see you brought your friends!" He smiled again, "Hello Miss Granger! I heard you were coming back!"

Hermione returned the smile, "Hi Mr. Splitmick."

He nodded kindly to Izzy and Harry. "Harry, Isabella."

Izzy shook her head, "Mr. S.—whoa, it's Izzy!"

The small teacher laughed. "I beg your pardon." He turned to Ron, so what can I do for you today?"

"Well," Ron responded with the tone of a business proposal, "I was just thinking, you know, if you could… work your magic and get us excused from Drake's class today?" He grinned while attempting to bat his eyelashes. This just made the others burst into laughter all of them thinking that it was not going to work.

Splitmick shook his head with laughter and smiled, "I'll see what I can do." Ron was beaming now. The other three were shocked, but relieved.

"So this is how you always get out easy from Drake's assignments when you're gone." Izzy muttered to him.

Then Mr. Splitmick continued, "But you know the price Mr. Weasley."

Ron just laughed, "Of course!" The small teacher went back to what he was doing laughing at his students. Ron then turned to Harry. "You play drums, right?" Harry nodded. He, Ron, and Izzy had their last class of the day in the music wing. It was where pretty much al the students who played instruments could come and practice or just mess around. Ron went on, "Great. Izzy, got grab your fiddle. And Hermione—we'll need a singer." She smiled and nodded. They all gathered back around the drums and piano. Ron sat at the piano and stated, "so—what do we wanna start with?"

"How about some jazz?" Harry suggested.

"Oooh!" Hermione squealed, "I know the words to 'Summertime'—I love that song!"

They all agreed. Harry started with a slow rhythmic beat, Ron played some chords and Izzy play a beautiful violin intro. Harry had her and Ron jamming together before, but he didn't know either of them was as good as he had just found out. Then Hermione came in singing with a sweet, but jazzy voice.

_Summertime  
__And the livin' is easy  
__Fish are jumpin' and the cotton is high  
__Oh, your daddy's rich,  
__And your mamma's good lookin'  
__So hush little baby don't you cry_

Harry couldn't believe it. He was so taken by the beauty of her voice, he felt like he was floating on air.

The four of them continued to play all sorts of things. They spent the rest of the hour going from jazz to some hip-hop, folk songs with Ron on his acoustic guitar, and even some rock on his electric. Then the bell rand and they all came back to the real world. Since Hermione also was in this class, they all stayed there and played some more together.

Izzy then turned to Ron, "Hey, could we actually use this hour to practice my concerto?" she added, "if that's ok with you guys" to Harry and Hermione. "My competition's next week!"

"Oh, of course not!" smiled Hermione, "I haven't heard you really perform in ages!"

Ron put his guitars in their cases and went back to sit at the piano. Izzy handed him some pieces of music.

Harry and Hermione went to sit against the wall across the room. Ron started the introduction to the Mendelssohn violin concerto and Izzy entered with the most gorgeous tone quality. Harry sat there with Hermione in awe. Not only at Izzy's playing, but also that he was sitting next to the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

"Wow." He accidentally let slip out.

Hermione took this to mean he was talking about Izzy's playing. "Yea," she agreed. "Izzy's been playing forever. She started when she was like three or something. It was as if she was just born with a violin in her hands and music in her heart. It's everything to her."

"Wow," Harry said again. "Ron's really good too."

"Yea, he started piano at age five or six and then just picked up the guitar just two years ago, freshman year." She looked and smiled at Harry. This made his stomach totally feel like it was doing somersaults and flip-flops, but it was the good kind of butterfly feeling. "And I just have to add, you really rock out on the drums yourself" she laughed, "what's your story?"

"Oh, well—" this kind of caught Harry by surprise. _She_ wanted to know about_ him?_ "Actually, well, my parents died when I was only a baby and so I was taken to live with my aunt and uncle. I really couldn't call that home because they were total assholes." Hermione's smile was slowly fading as he continued his depressing story. Harry noticed this and tried making his voice sound more bouncy and care-free. "But I would just take my anger out on the pots and pans. So when I was like eight or so, I just found that I had a knack for it and I've just kind of taught myself through the years." He paused. "I moved here to live with my Godfather and he got me a really nice new set for Christmas. So it's been really great lately," he added, trying to cheer up Hermione so she wouldn't feel sorry for him.

After a pause, she found her voice and quietly said, "wow, well I'm really sorry to hear about your parents… and how horrible your own aunt and uncle were to you." She had a worried look on her face.

Harry tried to comfort her saying, "Oh, its ok." He smiled, "its great living with Sirius now. He was my parents best friend, so he tells all sorts of storied about them." He laughed, "I never thought I'd have such crazy parents." Hermione finally smiled again. Harry continued, "So… you were in England?"

"Yeah…" she said hesitantly. Luckily, at that moment, Izzy played the last glorious notes of her piece and just for fun added a dramatic bow. Harry and Hermione cracked up and burst into wild applause, hooting and hollering.

"Thank you, thank you," Izzy was saying, "I don't know what I'd do without all the little people," she joked, pretending to tear up and her voice cracking. "They are what keep me going."

Ron was now laughing also as he got up from the piano. He went and gave Izzy a hug. "You are gonna knock them dead next week," and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Both Harry and Hermione noticed the two blush at this action, but just smiled at each other and laughed silently to themselves.

**Well there it is. Please continue to review, I really appreciate it. I hope I'm meeting more people's needs—I really tried to drop some good hints and help set up better for what's going to come in the next chapters.**


	5. Someone to talk to Part 1

Hey! Thanks for reviewing, but I'd still like more! Hehe. I think I'll have a little more time to really think of some good stuff and update regularly… finals are done and not rehearsing as much now… playing operas… not fun lol. So here it goes.

Chapter Five:

After the final bell of the day had rung, the four students packed up all their stuff and started out the room to their lockers. While they walked Hermione yet again came up with another great idea. "Hey, I know!" she said excitedly, "Let's go to my house and hang out and watch a movie or something. My parents won't be home for a while."

"Oh yea," Izzy said, "I bet there's a lot of things to do at the clinic after being gone for a while."

"Clinic?" Harry asked curiously.

"My parents are dentists—they have their own private business."

"Oooh," Harry said, _"That explains the perfect smile."_ He thought.

"That sounds great," Ron said, "the homework load isn't too bad tonight, especially without that chem. lab." He smiled.

"Oh, but we do have all that crap for McMonagal." Harry remembered.

"Oh yea," Hermione said disappointedly.

"But, four heads are better than one." Ron reminded them.

They all agreed. "So, everyone in?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, totally," Izzy and Ron said.

Hermione turned to Harry, "Harry? How 'bout you?"

He laughed, "How could I say no?" Hermione smiled, "But—under one condition," he paused, Hermione's face turned to confusion, "no chick flicks." Everyone laughed.

"Great!" She smiled, "Ok, so let's meet back here in about five minutes."

Ron and Izzy walked away to down the hall to their lockers. Harry and Hermione went the other way to theirs' that happened to be close by.

Harry and Hermione were completely quite for a while until Harry finally broke the silence, "So why did you go England?" He asked, then thinking it was a little more straight forward than he really wanted it to be. Hermione suddenly looked at him with a worried face then quickly turned her head back and looked straight ahead of her. "Unless," Harry said trying to fix anything he had done wrong, "it's, I mean, I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Hermione looked back at him. As she gazed into his round emerald eyes, she got such a warm feeling. It was like she could totally trust him, and she felt like she just wanted to spill out everything to him right then and there. _"I don't get it,"_ she thought, _"I just met him but I've never felt so close to anyone before, not even Ron and Izzy." _Her face relaxed and she smiled at him, "No, it's ok, maybe later—it's just not a really good time right now."

Harry was so relieved that he hadn't messed anything up, "Okay," he said with as much sincerity in his voice as you could possibly put into that short word.

They went to opposite sides of the hall to get their things together. When she was ready, Hermione went across to Harry, "ugh," she scoffed sarcastically, "aren't you ready yet?" Harry looked up at her and smiled, "hold your horses, girl!" he laughed, "unlike SOMEONE I know," he flashed a smile to Hermione, making her think she was going to melt into a puddle right there in the middle of the hall, "I was here all day, meaning have more things to get together."

Hermione just laughed, "Okay, okay." And rolled her eyes.

A few seconds later Harry stood up and shut his locker. "All right," he grinned and stuck out his arm, "shall we?"

Hermione laughed and linked her arm with his, "we shall!" They started walking down the hall to meet Ron and Izzy. A moment went by when Hermione looked up at Harry. "I just want you to know," she paused, she didn't want to seem too clingy or sound cheesy right from the start, "For some reason, I just feel like you're someone that I can really talk to… I just want to make sure that's ok, I mean I don't want to bother you with random meaningless things and ramble o-"

Harry cut her off, "you mean like you are right now?" She gave a worried look, she was sure she had just ruined everything, _"God, Hermione, you can be so stupid sometimes."_ She thought to herself. Harry just laughed, "Hermione, it would be my pleasure— you can talk to me about anything, anywhere, any time of the day." Hermione smiled and sighed in relief.

"Thank you," she replied quietly. They turned a corner and saw Ron and Izzy ahead waiting for them down the hall.

"Do they know?" Harry asked Hermione, nodding to Ron and Izzy.

Hermione looked confused, "about England?" Harry nodded. "Oh, well—some of it."

As they approached the other two, still linking arms, Izzy laughed, "well, well, did we miss something important within these last few minutes?" Hermione and Harry suddenly looked at each other and quickly pulled apart, both slightly blushing. Ron started laughing too.

Ron then just remembered something, "Hey wait guys, both Izzy and I are parked on the other side."

Hermione laughed and remembered their adventure from the afternoon. "Oh that's right, well then we'll just meet at my house." She turned to Harry, "So, do you drive? Or do you need a ride?"

"Oh, I don't live very far away," Harry replied, "I usually just walk."

"Ok, you can just ride with me then," Hermione said.

Izzy rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "didn't see that coming." Ron stored a laugh. Harry heard this and smiled. Hermione, who seemed to be completely oblivious to what was going on, continued on, "ok, so we'll see you two at my house." She said to Ron and Izzy, "if you get there before us, just go on in, the key is still in the same place."

They once again parted, going separate ways down the halls. Harry and Hermione walked out the door to her van.

Harry got into the passenger seat. As he buckled up, he noticed a little sticker in the bottom left side of the windshield. It was a maroon shield with a golden lion on it. Instantly, he had figured everything out. After Hermione got situated, Harry pointed to the sticker and asked her, "Is that from Hogwarts?"

**Sorry, sorry for cutting it short, but I think that's a good place for a slight cliffhanger :-P but I have a gig that I gotta get to soon. I just thought it'd be a good idea to get SOMETHING up on here, but I promise I will finished this up soon. Review pleas! Thanks! **


	6. Someone to talk to Part 2

**Ok well I'm back and decided to finish what I started. Here it is!**

Chapter Six:

Hermione suddenly looked Harry shocked at what she had just heard. "What?"

Harry repeated, "Is that from Hogwarts?" and pointed to the sticker of the lion on her windshield. She just looked at him in total silence like she was so shocked she had no idea what to say. "Hermione," Harry said calmly, "it's ok, I think I've got it figured out. But I'd really like to know the details." She still just sat there staring at him, "Really, it's all right, Hermione," Harry tried to calm her down, "I'm a wizard too."

Finally Hermione spoke in a very quiet voice, "I can't believe it." She looked out the window at two ravens fighting over some garbage on the ground. Hermione then looked back at Harry, gazing into his sharp green eyes, she pulled him into a hug. _"God she smells good,"_ Harry thought. Hermione whispered into his ear, "I knew there was something about you. I knew I'd be able to relate to you."

Harry smiled as they broke apart, "I just want to know your story now, that's all."

"I know," Hermione said, "but right now is just really not the time, I promise soon though. We can talk tonight sometime. But we really should get going…" she started the car, "Ron and Izzy will be there soon."

Harry nodded, and then thought of something, "You had said they know part of it. What do they know?"

"Well," Hermione started, as they pulled out the parking lot, "they know my parents were called over there for work, which IS true, and that I had to go to this really secluded school in the middle of nowhere and there was nothing like computers or TV or anything like that." She turned into a nearby sub-division, "They don't know I'm a witch and really why none of those things worked at the school." She paused and looked at Harry, "You really have no idea what this means to me to be able to tell you this, I feel like I've had to lie to my best friends all day."

Harry smiled, "It's all right," he looked out the window and said, "wait, you live in this neighborhood?" Hermione nodded, "Well," Harry continued, "That is my house right there," he pointed to a small light blue house with white trim. "If I could just run in and tell Sirius what my plans are, that would be great." He turned and smiled at Hermione, "I'm sure he'd like to meet you too."

Hermione laughed and pulled into the driveway. She saw a big dark, shaggy dog looking at them wagging his tail happily. Hermione went over to the dog and pat his head, "Aaaww, hey puppy!" Harry suddenly burst into laughter. Hermione swung around and glared at him, "What?! I happen to love dogs!" After composing himself Harry looked at Hermione and the dog.

"Come on," He said to Hermione, "let's go inside" He then turned to the "puppy" and nodded to him, "you too, Sirius." Hermione gave a puzzled look but followed Harry and the creature into the house.

She went in and turned to close the door. As she turned back around she did not see a big black dog by Harry anymore, but a tall skinny man with a long face and ratty hair, but a kind face smiling at her. Harry was the first to speak, "Sirius, Hermione Granger. Hermione, Sirius Black."

Sirius stuck out a rough, dirty hand, "nice to meet you, Hermione." He said in a low, gruff voice.

Hermione slowly took his hand shook it politely. She then found her own voice after moment and said, "You—you're Sirius Black?" She stared, "Sirius Black who escaped from Azkaban three years ago? Who was convicted for the murders of thirteen muggles and Peter Pettigrew?"

Much to her surprise, Sirius let out a hearty laugh that sounded more like a growl, "Ah, yes, those weren't my best years. But I can assure you that all that was a complete misunderstanding. I'm sure Harry will tell you also, and if you can't trust us, I could send an owl right now to none other than Albus Dumbledore." He was still smiling kindly, and Hermione could see twinkling in his eyes.

She couldn't see how she could possibly not trust them. "No, it's all right," she smiled, "I know I can trust anyone who speaks truly of Dumbledore."

Harry then joined in, "He and the rest of the Order suggested he come to live in the states to get away from all the commotion." He smiled at his Godfather and then to Hermione. "I'll go into more details later if you'd like."

"That would be wonderful." Hermione said cheerfully.

"So," Sirius looked to Harry, "What are you up to?"

"Oh," Harry started, "I just came by to let you know that I was going to go over to Hermione's house for the afternoon."

Sirius raised an eyebrow and looked from Harry to Hermione. Both teenagers laughed, "Oh no, no," Hermione said, still giggling, "It's nothing like that. My other friends, Ron Izzy are coming too. We were just going to get some homework done and maybe watch a couple movies."

"Yeah." Harry confirmed.

Sirius smiled again, "Oh, that's fine. Just give me a call if there are any changes in the plans."

"No problem." Harry said, "Okay, I'll see you later."

"It was really nice to meet you, Mr. Bla—" Hermione started, but was interrupted by Sirius.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there, Hermione." He said shaking his head laughing, "What is this Mr. Black? No, no, that's too proper for a convicted murderer." Hermione blushed a little, but laughed, "Please," he continued, "call me Sirius."

Hermione laughed, "Okay, then, bye Sirius."

Harry gave one last wave goodbye as he and Hermione made their way to the car and then drove off down further into the neighborhood.

Ron pulled up to Hermione's house, and Izzy followed not too long after. The met up and walked to the garage window to look in.

"Nope," Ron said, "they're not here yet," seeing the empty space.

"Ok," Izzy said, "I'll go get the key. She said it's still under that flower pot, right?"

"Yep." Ron confirmed.

Izzy walked down the path of the garden to the third flower pot. She retrieved the key and returned to Ron waiting at the door with all their stuff including: their backpacks, Izzy's violin, and both his guitars. Izzy unlocked the door and walked inside down the hall straight to the kitchen.

"Oh, ok!" Ron called, "Don't worry, I'll bring all this stuff in, no really, it's ok, I got it covered!"

Izzy turned back around to see Ron struggling trying to get in the door with all their things. She laughed and walked back to take her violin case and backpack. She smiled at him, "But that's what those big strong muscles are for," she said in an extremely sweet voice. Ron was trying to figure exactly what she meant by this, if she was truly being sincere or her normal sarcasticly sweet self. Before he knew it, she stood on her tip toes to give him a quick peck on the cheek. "Now we're even." She let a loud laugh as if it meant absolutely nothing. _"Nope, same old Izzy,"_ Ron thought watching her walk back down the hall. However he caught himself staring a little low at her hips swinging back and forth as she walked, _"Wow… aaah! Wait, whoa! That's, that's your best friend you idiot!"_ Ron shook his head and picked up the rest of the things in the door and placed them to the side of the hall. He then went to the kitchen to join Izzy. He found her with her head in the fridge.

"They got anything good?" He asked. While he started checking the cupboards.

"Eh," Izzy replied, "They must be on a health binge again, most appealing thing I'm seeing in here are soybean and seaweed soup."

Ron laughed as he reached up to the highest cupboard and found himself staring at mounds of cookies and chips. He grinned and called to Izzy, "hold up, dude, I just found the jack-pot."

Izzy ran over and her eyes lit up at the sight of all the junk food. She laughed "They can never get through one of their diet plans successfully." She looked at Ron and they both started emptying the cupboard. She took a bowl out from another cupboard and started filling it with chips. "Man, I wonder what's taking them so long?"

"I'm not so sure I really wanna know," Ron joked.

"Oh, Ron! Stop it, you know Hermione would never do something like that!"

He laughed, "Oh I know, I know, but come on, did you see her today? She was pretty much melting right in the middle of the room whenever Harry looked at her!"

Izzy cracked up, "Oh yea, I saw." She shook her head as she popped some chips into her mouth, "She's got it, and she's got it BAD."

They both laughed. After a moment, Ron asked, "So, what do you think of him?"

Izzy looked at him with her right hand on her hip, "Now what is that supposed to mean, Ronald?"

"I don't know, I'm just asking."

"Well if it's that you think I'm also going ga-ga over the new kid, you're totally wrong. I mean, he's been here for a couple months now, and plus," she smiled, "I'm not big fan on the dark hair."

"Really?" Ron asked.

She laughed, "yes, really." She gave him "the eye" again, "and why is this so interesting to you?"

"Oh, umm, well," Ron stuttered nervously, "nothing, just wondering that's all." She laughed and walked into the living room. Ron stood there thinking to himself, _WHY did he care so much?_


	7. How wonderful life is

**Umm… not much to say, just hope you enjoy! I just have had a lot of ideas tonight, so I guess I'm just trying to get ahead in case I won't be able to update soon. **

Chapter Seven:

Hermione pulled into her driveway and she and Harry unloaded their things from the car and walked up the path to the cream colored house. She then turned to Harry, "Remember, they don't know EVERYTHING."

"What do you think I am?" Harry joked, "a muggle?" The both laughed and walked inside the house. They found Ron and Izzy sitting on the couch watching a trashy soap opera and snacking on potato chips.

"Well," Hermione started, "I see you found the one cupboard of my parents failed attempts and my life saver." She laughed and turned to Harry, "My parents are always trying to change their eating habits and be total health food junkies—as you can see…" she pointed to the many candy wrappers and bowl of chips, "doesn't work entirely." They all laughed.

"Ok," Ron started and clicked off the TV.

"Ron!" Izzy shouted. "We were just about to find out if the baby's mother was the sister of Julie the lounge singer who got knocked up and then turned lesbian with her fiancé's sister's best friend or the new girl who came to town who is best friends with the governor and the sister of the police chief and got drunk one night with his son and then felt sick every morning after that and it just came out that governor is really the police chief's son and so his wife tried to murder her but then found out that she was pregnant so she was given double long sentence in jail because she killed the new girl and almost killed the baby-- maybe the baby who's mother we don't know-- if it's the dead chick's or the lesbian! And now we'll never know!" **(A/N: Don't ask me if that made any sense, total randomness and besides… it's a soap opera! Haha)**

They all stared at her. Finally Ron spoke, "Wow," he turned back to Harry and Hermione, "so as I was saying, we should get started."

"Right," Harry and Hermione said together. They all went to get their backpacks and start on the assignments.

With all of each others' help, they were finished within about 45 minutes. "Awesome," Hermione said as she threw pencil down and began picking up her binder and math book. She went over to a storage cupboard by the TV and opened it. "Okay, so what'll it be?"

They all sat there in awe at the massive amount of movies she had. Every shelf was completely full. "Holy shit, Hermione!" Izzy said in amazement, "I don't remember you having that many before!"

Hermione laughed, "Oh, I know," She said, "but as a surprise my parents went and found a deal and got a ton of all my favorites and classics. They knew how much I was missing them." She smiled and looked at Harry.

"Hmm…" Izzy said getting up to go over the case of movies. "What have we got here?" She ran her index finger across the lines of DVDs. "Oooo!" She suddenly squealed with delight, "Pirates!" Hermione flashed a huge smile.

"No!" Ron and Harry yelled simultaneously.

Izzy and Hermione both looked as though they had just been punched in the stomach. "Why?" Hermione pouted.

"I have no desire to see both of you go totally crazy over pretty boy who doesn't know how to keep his shirt buttoned up and a fifty year old man wearing eyeliner and walking like a gay guy." Ron spat out.

Harry chuckled, "Well put, dude."

Even the girls had to laugh at this. "Ok, ok. Fine you win this one." Hermione said in defeat.

"It's ok, Hermione." Izzy patted her on the back, "they're just jealous because we get twice the eye candy while they have to settle for only one hot chick and we get two drop dead sexy men." The girls giggled and went back to looking at the movie selection.

Ron then noticed one, "hey, I could go for Fast and the Furious."

"Hey, me too." Harry agreed. Izzy turned around and yet again gave them the raised eyebrow look.

"Well OF COURSE you would!" she said, "fast, easy and luxurious. And that's just the CARS." Hermione grinned at her friend.

"Ok, you guys get that one," Harry laughed.

"All right, I got it." Hermione stated decisively, "This is the final option." She pulled out the Moulin Rouge.

"Totally!" Izzy squealed.

"Eeehh…" Ron hesitated, "Oh I guess it's ok for me."

"Well, I guess I'm gonna have to go with the majority anyway," Harry said.

"Great!" exclaimed Hermione as she put the DVD in the player. The rest took this opportunity to take the couch. Hermione turned around and saw this. "Oh, thanks guys!" she joked, "I love you too!"

"We wouldn't expect anything less, Mione." Ron said with a mouth full of chips. Hermione went and plopped on the floor in front of Izzy who was in the middle. The movie started and already the girls were drooling over Ewan McGregor's voice.

"God, it's just so sexy." Izzy said in awe while she reached down and started playing with Hermione's hair. First she just fluffed it up and then piled up into a mess on top of her best friend's head.

"Oh," Harry noticed this, "now THAT is sexy." He laughed looking at the top of Hermione's head.

Izzy giggled, "I know." And she let it fall down and started running her fingers through it and playing around.

"What is it with girls and hair?!" Ron asked.

"It is just a mystery of life," Hermione simply stated, "just like why do guys not know how to put down the toilet seat?" They all laughed and she continued, "Now if you wouldn't mind, I am trying to watch a movie!" With that they followed the story as Christian and his new theater troop arrived at the Moulin Rouge.

It came to the part when Christian was to meet Satine in the Elephant, one of Hermione's favorite scenes in the whole movie. Then Christian suddenly burst out into song.

**My gift is my song and this one's for you  
And you can tell everybody that this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
Hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world**

For the first time in her many times watching this movie, she listened to this song in a whole different way. Hermione went to resituate herself and found herself accidentally putting her hand on Harry's foot. She quickly glanced up at him for a moment and they sat there staring into each other's eyes as if they were both thinking that this song was absolutely true for them.

Hermione abruptly broke the contact and got up, "I'm gonna go get something to drink. Uuumm… anybody else want something?"

"Nah, I'm good," Ron said, returning his eyes back to the screen.

"Yea, me too." Izzy said, not even looking at Hermione, "Thanks anyway."

"I think I'll just get myself one too." Harry stated, getting up from the couch and followed Hermione into the kitchen. When he caught up to her she had already gotten a glass and started filling it with water. Harry watched her intently as he went and took a glass for himself also. He walked up to her by the sink. "Hermione," he said quietly.

She looked up at him her chocolate caramel eyes starting to fill up with tears. "Oh, no, Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked, setting both glasses down and pulling her into a hug. "What is it? Don't cry. Everything will be OK."

"No, no, it's not that, I'm fine," Hermione spoke quietly into Harry's shoulder. "I just, I don't know what's happened today. It seemed such an ordinary day but everything is so different, I'm scared."

"I know, I know you are." Harry gave her a quick squeeze and pushed her away slightly, still holding on to her waist. He raised his hand to wipe the tear running down her face. "Everything will be ok though, I promise." He bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead. Hermione leaned in again to give him another hug.

"Thank you, Harry." She said quietly, "Thank you."

"I just want you to know though," Harry began, "I have never felt so happy in my life than in that moment looking at you listening to those words. They couldn't have been more perfect." Hermione was still holding on to him tightly. "Because they are absolutely true, I've had such a weird life, one I wish I could change so many things in it. But I believe that every event leads to another. If I changed anything that's happened in my past, that would risk ever meeting you. Just this one day has changed my whole out look on life. I'm scared too Hermione," he closed his eyes and kissed the top of her head again, "I'm scared this is all just a dream, that it's too good to be true, that I'm going to wake up in the nightmare what I call life."

Hermione pulled back and looked up at him to see a single tear emerging from his right eye. She brought her hand up to wipe it off, however instead of removing her hand afterward as Harry did, she slid it to the back of his head and pulled his lips towards hers. She wasn't sure how he would take this, but was pleasantly surprised when he kissed her back. Their lips were pressed hard together and then Hermione felt it become wetter. He was begging entry to explore her mouth. She parted her lips and the kiss became very passionate. After what seemed like a lifetime they parted. They just gazed into each other's eyes until Hermione smiled and broke the silence.

"How wonderful life is, now you're in the world"


	8. A True Fortune?

**I keep forgetting to put a disclaimer on this thing!! But, come on—everyone knows that I don't own anything! Only things I own are any characters that don't appear in the book and the plot. Oh and from last chapter—I WISH I owned Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom! Haha.**

Chapter Eight:

The moment Harry and Hermione had left the room Izzy glanced sideways to Ron. She thought she saw him look at her and immediately shot her eyes back to the screen. They sat there in awkward silence, both not really paying attention to the movie. Their minds were wandering, trying to figure out what the other was thinking.

"_Did she really just look at me?"_ thought Ron.

"**_Why do I keep looking at him? Wait what do I mean why do I keep looking at him. Why shouldn't I? He's just my best friend. But why am I so nervous about looking at him? I mean why wouldn't I WANT to look at him? I mean, he's so cute with his red hair, and that goofy smile always makes me feel like I'm just going to explode. Aah! Izzy what are you doing! That's RON!"_**

Both were so concentrated in their thinking, neither Ron nor Izzy realized Izzy's right hand moving toward Ron's thigh. She started subconsciously gently rubbing it.

Ron was still in a daze when he noticed his insides boiling and he became all warm, _"Oh god that feels so good."_ He suddenly came back to reality, _"Wait, WHAT feels so good."_ He looked down and saw Izzy's hand on his thigh. "What the fuck?!" he said loudly.

This brought Izzy back to the real world and looked at where her hand was. She had a completely shocked look on her face and quickly removed her hand. She couldn't believe what had just happened, **_"Oh my god, I just totally messed up everything. I've just lost my best friend in the world."_** She looked back at Ron, but couldn't stand seeing his shocked/confused/even angry facial expression. She instantly looked back at the screen, her bright bluish green eyes swelling up with tears.

"I—I'm, I'm so sorry Ron," she stuttered, "I really, I don't know, I don't know what I was thinking." She looked back at Ron. His face had changed a blank stare, but still somewhat sincere.

He finally spoke, interrupting her constant flow of apologies, "Izzy, babe, it's ok," he smiled his lop sided smile—Izzy thought she was going to go crazy. "you really just made me the happiest man in the world." This got Izzy to smile and giggle softly. He reached out to grab her and pull her into a passionate kiss. They broke apart after a while gasping for air. "You," Ron said breathlessly, "you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He stopped, "wait, what am I talking about, I had no idea how long I've been wanting to do that. But everything seems just so right now." He smiled at her.

Izzy giggled again, "God, you drive me crazy, now shut up and kiss me again."

They went at it again, and through the course of the next few minutes they ended up with Izzy completely on top of Ron. Her hands were moving up and down on his chest and went all the way up to run her fingers through his hair. Ron's hands traveled up and down her back and then moved slightly under her shirt. The feel of Ron's fingers massaging her back made Izzy let out a soft moan.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry and Hermione filled up their glasses with some juice and silently proceeded through the door back to the living room. They were greeted with the sight of Izzy on top of Ron and his hands traveling up her shirt, connected at the lips. Hermione had to slam her hand over her mouth to stifle her hysterical giggles and Harry pulled her back into the kitchen. Once they were back in the kitchen safe from being heard, they looked at each other and burst into laughter. Harry pulled her close and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"Ok, I got an idea," he smiled at her, "we won't be mean today." His eyes sparkled.

Hermione laughed as he went to the fridge and motioned her to go to some cupboards—she followed his lead and they simultaneously opened and closed them loudly, "Ok, Hermione!" Harry pretty much shouted, "I got my drink! Are you ready to go BACK TO THE LIVING ROOM?"

Through a fit of giggles Hermione yelled, "Oh, yes, Harry, let's go back to FINISH THE MOVIE!"

They walked back through the door and found the two on separate ends of the couch completely staring at the TV and Izzy taking her hair out of pig tails and putting into a messy bun. Harry and Hermione glanced at each other and laughed silently. Hermione went back to sit at her spot on the floor. Izzy started move to make some more room for Harry but he stopped her, "oh no, that's ok—" he looked from her to Ron, "you guys can have the couch. He went and sat to the left of Hermione.

Everyone watched the movie happily once they all became more comfortable with everything. Ron and Izzy eventually moved back closer together and ended up with her head in his lap and Ron petting her and playing with her hair. Hermione and Harry were scooted close together on the floor in front of the couch and Harry's arm around her waist. She laid her head down on his shoulder and Harry could smell her hair when he'd bend down to kiss the top of her head at what seemed to be times when the two lovers seemed to have a very important scene, which of course was quite often.

When the movie was over and even the guys were on the verge of tears, they all got up and stretched. Hermione went over to put the movie away. Izzy then asked her, "Hey Mione, do you think I could spend the weekend here?"

"Sure, of course!" Hermione said cheerfully, "Why?" she gave a somewhat suspicious look.

Izzy laughed, "Why else? Because…

**I was meant for lovin' you baby**

**You were meant for lovin' me!**

Hermione burst into giggles but started singing

_The only way of lovin' me baby_

_Is to pay a lovely fee!_

Everyone laughed but then soon they were all singing and dancing around the room. It wasn't until they heard the door open and see Hermione's mother walk into the living room. She had almost a look of shock but then began laughing. The four teenagers looked all around at each other feeling quite embarrassed but soon just broke into giggles.

"Hi Mum!" Hermione said, still laughing, "How was the clinic?"

"Oh, you know," her mother responded smiling, "the same old stuff." She acknowledged Ron and Izzy, "Well hello guys, it's so good to see you two again!"

"It's good to have you guys back!" Izzy smiled.

"Yea," Ron agreed, "I've really missed those home made cinnamon buns you make, Mrs. Granger."

Hermione's mother smiled at him, "Ah, yes, I remember how much you loved those, Ronald." She then turned towards Harry, "And I don't think I've met you before?"

"Oh," Harry stuck out his hand, "I'm Harry, Mrs. Granger, Harry Potter."

She shook his hand and Hermione added, "He moved here a little after we left, Mum."

"Well, it's nice to meet you." She smiled at Harry. She went then proceeded on into the kitchen.

Ron checked his watch, "I think I better be going," he said to all of them, "I told mom I'd be home for dinner, and it's almost 6 now."

"Yea I should get going too," Izzy frowned, "Mom wanted me to get some cleaning around the house done."

"Ooohh…" Hermione pouted, "Ok. Well then I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Well," Izzy quickly started, "you gonna be online later?"

Hermione laughed, "After all that time, NOT being even near a computer?" she smiled at her friend, "OF COURSE!"

Ron and Izzy laughed, "Ok," Ron said, "then we'll all talk later." He checked his watch again, "gotta run!" he gave Hermione and Izzy quick hugs (and Izzy a short but sweet peck on the lips) "see ya, man" he nodded to Harry and ran out the door.

"K," Izzy turned to Hermione, "I better go too, I'll talk to you later."

"Ooooh yes," Hermione eyed her friend, "we will DEFINITLY be talking." They giggled and Izzy blushed while she hugged her best friend.

She went over to Harry, "It was nice to officially meet you," she smiled and gave him a quick hug. "Bye!"

After she rand out the door, Harry and Hermione looked at each other and smiled. "So," Harry started, "what do you say to a walk, before it gets dark."

"Sure!" Hermione said excitedly, "Mum!" she called into the kitchen, "Harry and I are gonna go for a walk, I'll have my cell on me. We should be back within the hour!"

"Ok hun!" They heard Mrs. Granger reply. "Have fun!"

**Ok, ok I know it's a little shorter. Sorry! But I didn't want to really continue on because I'm starting to slow down a bit but this next part is really important, so I want to make sure it's really good. But please review if you have any comments or ideas!**


	9. It's magic

Chapter Nine:

Hermione put on her light pink coat and her matching blue hat, gloves and scarf. Harry was again just taken by her beauty and thought she could totally be in a GAP commercial. When they were ready he opened the door for her and they walked down the driveway. They started down the slightly frosted street towards the neighborhood park. Harry looked down at Hermione and smiled, "So, would you like to talk? Or we can just walk and talk about some other stuff if you're not ready."

Hermione looked into his deep eyes and smiled, "No, it's ok. I'd love to talk. I want to tell you everything."

Harry beamed, "Good. I want to hear everything," he laughed.

Hermione laughed too and started, "Ok, well. I just found out I was a witch about three years ago, at the end of eighth grade. We had received an owl from Dumbledore about how I should attend Hogwarts as soon as possible, as I was incredibly behind already. My parents though, really didn't like the sound of this, so we made an arrangement with the teachers at Hogwarts to do somewhat a correspondence type thing during the school year here and then I actually went over to London and lived in Hogsmaede for the summer."

"How did the correspondence work?" Harry asked.

"Floo powder." Hermione answered, "Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Flitwick would come every two weeks or so at different times to give me private lessons."

Harry looked shocked, "Snape?! In your living room?" He shuddered.

Hermione laughed, "He's really not too bad, and he is a good teacher."

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever you say."

Hermione went on, "So then, this year I decided to go for the school year. Dumbledore really emphasized that I needed it. I got there but I just couldn't do it. It was just too much. I actually started doing worse from all the stress. I stayed there through the Christmas holidays and did some more private lessons as I had at home and then decided to try the regular school part again. I really just broke down though. I hadn't made any real friends there and I just hit rock bottom. I wanted to talk to Ron and Izzy so badly, but I knew I couldn't. Dumbledore told me all the strict reasons why I could not have contact with them. We decided that I could come back here and finish the school year. Because I did so much in my first two years, and first semester of this year, I'm able to graduate early. Then for next year, instead of finishing school here, I'll go back to Hogwarts."

Harry took all this in for a moment. "But," he said, "what about all the stress and not being able to talk to Izzy and Ron?"

"Well, I think I'll be able to cope with everything better, I mean, I'm feeling already better just now, getting this all out. And as far as Izzy and Ron, Dumbledore said I might be able to tell them before I leave at the beginning of next year. I can trust them though, they have been my best friends through thick and thin, even though they didn't know the whole story. When I was a complete nutcase and I couldn't tell them way, they were still always there for me. I can't just leave them at the best year of our lives, them no knowing why. I'd practically be a traitor to the people I love most."

They had reached the park and headed towards the swings. Hermione sat down and Harry went behind her pushing her gently. "So," she said after a moment, "What's your whole story. You promised you'd tell me at Sirius's house."

Harry laughed, "Of course, I never break my promises." He went to sit down on the swing next to Hermione. "As I told you, my parents were killed when I was a baby. Luckily, that night I was with Sirius, it was my parents' anniversary. This was when Voldemort—" Hermione had shuddered at the name, "I'm sorry," Harry quickly said, "I didn't know you were going to be so sensitive about it… being you know, not really around the wizarding world too much."

Hermione smiled cheekily, "No.. it's ok, I need to get over it, it's quite stupid really, fear in a name only increases the fear in the thing itself." **(A/N: not quite sure about that quote… but it's something like that.)**

"Ok, well," Harry continued, "He was looking for supporters and went to my parents' house. When they protested he used _Avada Kadarva_ on them and that was the end." Hermione looked horrified, "Dumbledore immediately went to Sirius to take me to my Aunt and Uncle's house so I would be away from the wizarding world and safer. Though Sirius thought that would only make my life more like hell, he did go along with Dumbledore. It wasn't shortly after that, when Sirius had found out it was Peter Pettigrew that had given away the information on my parents. Peter framed Sirius into being somewhere packed with muggles and stage his own death. He could transform into a rat, so everyone would think he was dead, Sirius would kill 13 muggles in the process and then go on to Azkaban. What the Ministry of Magic doesn't know, is that Sirius could also transform, into a dog, as you saw today. That was how he escaped from prison. Dumbledore helped him stay low for a while with the help from the rest of the Order. However, they all thought it was still too risky. That was when Dumbledore thought that he could come live here in the States. It is away from everything and about three of our neighbors have members from the Order living there too."

"So, how did you end up here?"

"Well, I found out I was a wizard on my eleventh birthday and have gone to Hogwarts ever since. Sirius came looking for me after he had escaped, everyone thought he was after me but it turned out he was after Pettigrew who was living in the castle. So that was when I met him and found out he was my Godfather. Recently, when Dumbledore had found him a place here and he had been here a couple months to settle in, he thought it would be ok for me to come join him. I've never really been in a place I could cal home, except for Hogwarts, so I decided that it would be perfect. Dumbledore also said I could then decide if I want to stay here or finish my final year at Hogwarts."

"You mean," Hermione jumped up excitedly, "you might be going back next year?!"

Harry got up too and smiled, "Well, I wasn't sure, but…" he eyed her and gave her a sexy grin, "I think I may have made up my mind now."

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione squealed and gave him a huge hug. He laughed. Hermione pulled back, "What?" she asked inquisitively.

Harry's eyes twinkled, "Nothing," he grinned, "I just can't believe this one day. I've only met you this morning, and I feel like I've known you my whole life."

Hermione smiled, "I know, I feel the same way, I don't get it—but it is a wonderful feeling." She stood on her tiptoes and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Suddenly she shivered, "oh, it's getting a little chilly out."

Harry looked at his watch, "Wow, no wonder, it's almost quarter to eight."

"Oh my gosh, I told my mom we were only going to be gone an hour!"

"Well, she hasn't called you yet, so I'm sure she's not worried," Harry said reassuringly.

"Yeah, you're right."

They started walking off the playground their hands brushing together. Finally Harry took the initiative and grasped Hermione's hand. She looked up, smiling at him, she then rested her head on his shoulder as they walked down the street.

"This day has been so incredible. I can't believe it has only been one day." She said as if she were in a daydream.

"I know," Harry replied softly, "It truly is amazing."

They ended up taking the long way home as they got into talking about everything. Music, food, books, Quidditch, and argued if Snape was truly evil. The came up to her door step and Harry gave her one last sweet goodbye kiss. She walked in the door and didn't even notice her mom telling her what the options for food were.

"Oh yes, Mum, that sounds lovely," She just said in a daze and slowly walked up to her room, almost running into her father along the way. Though she knew she had said she would talk to Izzy online, she just laid down on her bed and fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

Harry walked back to his house in the same fashion. His feet shuffled along the pavement, and had almost slipped on some patches of ice, and just missed a light pole. He walked in the door and Sirius came in the hall smiling at him. Seeing Harry's facial expression he simply said, "Good day today, huh?"

Harry almost didn't hear him but then after a short moment, "oh, what? Yea, oh definitely, it was magical." With that he went upstairs to his room and closed his eyes as he fell asleep on his comfortable bed.


	10. Awkwardness

Chapter Ten:

Izzy had gotten home and her mother immediately began nagging on about what all needed to be done. After she had finished all the household chores, she went to the kitchen to make a sandwich. She went up the stairs to go to her room. Izzy laid on her bed reflecting of what had all happened that day. _"I've never felt so happy in my life."_ She thought, _"But, I mean… it's RON, how could I do that, how can that happen? We've known each other forever. What if we do end up where something happens and then something goes wrong with that, our friendship would be totally ruined!"_ She let out a frustrated sigh into her pillow. Looking at her computer she thought, _"I told Hermione I'd be on, but I know Ron will be on to, I don't know if I can quite talk to him yet. Why does this have to be so complicated?!"_ She sat just looking at the computer across the room, _"I know! I'll just sign on, if Hermione's not there, then I'll get off before anyone can say "hi" to me!"_

Izzy went across and moved the mouse for the screen to illuminate and signed on. She looked at her list and saw Hermione wasn't there, but before she could log off a small window on her screen appeared.

**PianoMan: **Hey!

"_Crap! It's him! Well I can't just not say ANYTHING, god how rude will would that be?"_

**FiddleChick: **Hey, what's up?

**PianoMan: **Oh, not too much. I just finished dinner, you?

**FiddleChick: **Yea, same here. Came home, mom nagged, made a sandwich, the usual.

**PianoMan: **Ah, I see I see.

There was an awkward pause. Izzy never felt it this hard to talk to Ron before. After about five minutes of just staring at the screen, she typed again.

**FiddleChick: **Has Mione been on yet at all?

**PianoMan: **Nope, not that I've seen. Probably still with Harry in a sing-songy voice

**FiddleChick: **hey now! We talked about that haha. You know she's not going to do anything too rash. I mean… this is HERMIONE we're talking about. And… Harry doesn't quite seem like the go-getter type either.

**PianoMan: **That is true, I mean think about it, I think the most he said today was maybe two sentences.

**FiddleChick: **yea, but he still seems really nice, so don't be raggin' on him just cause he's shy!

They're conversation finally started to lighten up and Izzy felt much happier. They were talking and joking just like they had before, never mentioning anything that had happened that day. At about Nine o'clock Izzy decided to call it a night.

**FiddleChick: **Well, I'm going to go get a shower in and get to bed early tonight. I really need to get in another good practice tomorrow.

**PianoMan: **Aw, ok. I'll see you tomorrow then. And stop worrying about that stupid competition. Really, you're going to great! I mean what do you expect when you've got such a fine, handsome piano player like myself backing you up.

**FiddleChick: **haha Oh my God, you really need to stop that. Ok, I'll see you tomorrow, good night!

**PianoMan:** Ok, sweet dreams. Love you!

Izzy smiled at this, _"I love you too. More than you know."_

**Ok, ok, I know I know, SOOO incredibly short! I'm really sorry, but for some reason I was just hitting so many brick walls tonight. I mean it took be about three freakin hours to just get these two measly chapters written! Sigh, just not my night I guess, but don't worry, I'm not giving up! Please review, I really need to know if everybody is happy with the direction I'm taking this and if the whole thing is making sense with Harry and Hermione's pasts or if they are just totally stupid. So give me some good, critical critiques please! Thanks!**


End file.
